


здравствуй

by monstrum



Series: писатели [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, Humor, M/M, Soulmate AU, Soulmates, and donghyuck is the light of my life, but i have a shitty humor so, i love writers, mark is a poet, some dead poets society vibes, they have a literature club
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 07:09:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18544804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monstrum/pseuds/monstrum
Summary: то ли приказ, то ли приветствие//ау, где марк — поэт, рассыпавший все слова, а донхёк — (не)случайный прохожий, их подобравший.





	1. чтения

**Author's Note:**

> изначально я опубликовала эту работу здесь:  
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/7632329

Собираются они, как привыкли, по четвергам в кладовом помещении книжной лавки, где уже два с половиной года работает Юно; магазин закрывается в восемь часов и, если кто-то из писательского кружка не является к половине девятого, не пускает больше никого своим угрожающе большим металлическим замком, повешенным на двери, вплоть до десяти утра. Исключения — только для троицы, снимающей на втором этаже квартиру коридорного типа, то есть для самого Юно, организатора и несостоявшегося актёра, Донёна, пишущего по два романа в пятьсот страниц за год, и Тэёна, сказочника и страшного любителя баллад, шарфов и беретов.

Сегодня действо начинается с Сыльги: последние пару месяцев она работала над, пусть и небольшой, повестью. О сошедшем с ума человеке, художнике, который носится по городу в жёлтом костюме, заляпанном акрилом. И лицо у художника — испуганное, взгляд — бесноватый; и отпрыгивают от него в разные стороны случайные прохожие, а он всё носится, носится, носится, пахнет своей тесной коморкой и свежим белым хлебом и что-то напевает себе под нос, когда под утро оказывается в парке под раскидистым дубом. Художник рвёт на себе волосы, качается из стороны в сторону, когда его полицейский трогает за плечо, дёргается, обращает нездорово сияющие глаза к незнакомцу и шепчет.

Шепчет, что знает, какую теперь ему написать картину. А полицейский всё кивает, берёт художника под локоть, ведёт, ведёт, ведёт под улюлюканье толпы, презирающей творца. И уводит этот странный полицейский художника в какую-то светлую и далёкую страну, даёт право жить и писать свои новые картины там, где нет неразборчивых грубиянов. Где всегда свежие фрукты и где сладкая вода. И, может, незнакомец был не полицейский? И, может, художник был не сумасшедший?

Сыльги задаёт вопрос, глядя в стену, облокотившись на которую, сидит Суён, заплаканная, проникнувшаяся, аплодирующая; и вопрос этот повисает в воздухе вслед за тишиной и чьим-то тяжёлым дыханием.

— Спасибо, — наконец находится, что сказать Юно, подскакивает со своего места, чтобы объявить следующего чтеца, и всё буравит взглядом полукруг знакомых лиц. О ноги Юно трётся дымчато-серый кот, которого когда-то притащил Марк, и тут взрывается Донён.

— Я бы с радостью послушал… — хитрая сука, он тянет резину, делая затяжку своей отвратительно крепкой, горькой и вязкой сигареты без всяких вкусовых добавок; обычный дешёвый табак (табак ли?) из ларька, какой очень любят деды, с весны по осень занимающие все дворовые лавки со столиками ради игры в лото или домино —…Марка. Да, я бы с радостью послушал Марка.

А Марк бы с радостью под землю провалился, потому что десять пар глаз тотчас на него — мечутся, хищно сверкая в тусклом свете кладовой лампы. Здесь, признаться, тусклое всё. В конце концов, мир целиком яркостью тоже не блещет.

— Мне нечего, — делает глубокий вдох и задерживает в уголках глаз слезинки, такие же мелкие-мелкие, как шанс выжить пассажиру «Титаника».

— Что нечего? — Донён по сторонам озирается в поисках мусорного бака. Находит его рядом с Куном, показывает товарищу язык и из своего же ежедневника вырывает страницу, в которую скручивает то, что от сигареты осталось, лишь бы не подниматься и не идти в сторону китайца, сжимающего папку с рассказами.

— Ты больной совсем, — шепчет Юно и качает головой, когда возвращается на своё место и тяжело садится, будто ему недавно исполнилось сто двадцать семь лет.

— Что такое? — не понимает Донён, увлечённый своим делом.

— Там же черновик твоего романа, вдруг что-то важное вырвал?

— Я тебя умоляю, — Донён цокает языком и закатывает глаза, — сейчас романы пишут все. Одним больше, одним меньше, одним моим, одним твоим, — щёлкает Юно по носу и вновь к Марку обращается. — Что тебе нечего?

— Зачитать, — айсберг всё ближе и ближе, а столкновение — всё неизбежнее и неизбежнее.

— А есть тебе? есть-то тебе что?

— Д-д-да еда у меня есть, только какое это имеет отношение? — Марк в недоумении чешет бровь и морщит неровный нос, пару лет назад участвовал в уличной драке, там ему нос и сломали.

— Ну, я мог бы заставить тебя съесть твой предыдущий сборник, но раз ты не голодаешь, то ладно, — Донён хрустит пальцами, шеей и нервами Марка. — Ведь есть твои работы можно лишь с голодухи, для удовольствия — вряд ли.

Марк шумно выдыхает через нос — чувствует себя обиженным ребёнком. Но он ребёнок и есть — самый младший здесь всё-таки — и уж точно сейчас был обижен. Будто самому ему очень нравится, что слова больше полугода не идут, хоть ты тресни; будто самому ему очень нравится, что если что и идёт — так никчёмное и пустое; будто самому ему очень нравится, что не может оправдать ничьих ожиданий — даже своих собственных.

— Я исправлюсь, обещаю.

— Ты не нам это обещай, — Юно пытается ободрительно улыбнуться, — а своему внутреннему Поэту.

Марк кивает, а сам думает: «Ну, и на кой чёрт мертвецам сдались обещания?».

— Ладно, давайте поприветствуем Сказку, — тем временем возвращается в центр помещения Юно, и маленькая лампочка некрасиво отбрасывает тень на его красивом лице. В щеках виднеются ямочки, — переживания за младшего товарища отошли на задний план, — и Юно показывает в самый тёмный угол комнаты, кланяется и аплодирует. _Сказка_ с радостью отзывается на приглашение.

Тэён тащит за собой стул: тот скрипит металлическими ножками по гладкому полу и издаёт такой мерзкий скрип, что Донён кашляет в кулак, пытаясь без слов объяснить товарищу, что он делает что-то неправильно. Тэён только злобно смотрит в ответ, снимает кроссовки и в одних носках забирается на стул, цепляясь своими музыкальными пальцами за распущенные нитки бордового шарфа. Он оглядывает всю аудиторию — зевающую в кулак, о чём-то перешёптывающуюся, замученную поздним временем суток и прошедшей разборкой — и делает глубокий вдох, будто резко почувствовал запах цветов в этот мерзкий зимний вечер.

Тэён улыбается — начинает свою песнь.

О подвигах, нелепых смертях, притворстве, яде, синем-синем небе над серебряным шпилем пунцового, как последний для главного героя закат, замка. О дружбе, преданности, мщении, случайностях, таких ужасных и неизменных на этом рыцарском и сказочном пути. О смелости, чистоте, лютейшей из всех видов ненависти, убивающей любое геройство.

Марку работы Тэёна нравились всегда; нравились слова, бессонные ночи у распахнутого окна и с десяток нелепых, истерзанных творческими муками шарфов. И подача тоже — нравилась. Деланная хрипотца для старых предсказателей. Мелодичный голос для отважного принца. Истеричный плач для случайного крестьянского ребёнка. В своих историях Тэён жил: полчаса, год, секунду, неделю, ночь написания; жил на правах прохожего, призрака подземелья, проклятия, куста диких роз; жил полно и ярко, как никогда не жил в реальном мире.

И вот он делает паузу: восхищаясь не собой, а своей историей, своей Сказкой, вскидывает в прощальном жесте руку, затягивая шарф так, будто вешается. Главный герой — погибает, а у Тэёна закатываются глаза, он падает вниз, чудом не ломает себе все кости. И будто не падал только что — сначала ровно садится на стул, а потом — опирается, обессиленный, на спинку, закрывает глаза (веки у него дрожат) и шепчет:

— Конец.

Аплодисментами не взрывается никто.

\\\

Тэиль, самый молодой режиссёр их любительского театра, делает глубокий вдох и счастливо-счастливо улыбается, распахивает руки, приглашая к объятиям, и актёры, так же счастливо-счастливо улыбающиеся, к нему практически подлетают.

— Вы молодцы! Вы такие молодцы!

Они репетируют всего-ничего, плюс-минус день — месяц, ещё не сделаны декорации, не придуманы слоганы для спектакля, массовка даже — и то не вся найдена, что уж говорить про грим, про костюмы и полностью заученный текст. Но театр начинается не в декорациях, слоганах, массовке — тем более не в гриме, костюмах и тексте. Театр начинается в самом актёре, продолжается в зрителе и заканчивается в какой-то волшебной, почти новогодней, сказке, которая остаётся на душе сладким привкусом на губах и мягким бархатом на коже.

— Успеем! — говорит Тэиль, провожая актёров. — Всё на свете успеем! Ренджун, подойди.

У Ренджуна странная привычка садиться на задние ряды и шептаться о чём-нибудь со случайно забредшими в храм драматического искусства буфетчиком, который ничего не смыслит в театре, или с гардеробщицей, у которой добрый голос. С задних рядов Ренджуну просто лучше видно: все ли на сцене в движении, если да — в каком именно движении, он видит весь свет, весь цвет и всю историю — видит. Большое — видится на расстоянии; а их постановка — огромная, гигантская, не по времени или количеству действующих лиц. Ренджун считает, что весь её масштаб заключается в количестве искренности.

— Сможешь к двадцатому числу все эскизы принести законченными? Мы в хорошем темпе идём, наверное, запустим даже раньше запланированного.

— Они уже готовы. Могу в понедельник принести.

— Правда? — это опять Джэмин лезет; актёр первого плана, вечно со всеми флиртует и наверняка, как думает Ренджун, никого кроме себя не любит. — Значит вот этот наш разговор не был шуткой?

А до начала репетиции они почему-то оказались рядом, хотя обычно Ренджун с Джэмином старался не пересекаться. И Джэмин сразу стал засыпать вопросами, и Ренджун — сразу стал от них уворачиваться, размышляя над куда более важной проблемой: есть ли у этого актёра чувство юмора?

— Конечно, — наигранно серьёзно кивает. — Конечно, не был шуткой.

— Я до понедельника не дотерплю! — Джэмин почти скулит и строит щенячьи глазки. — Можно как-нибудь пораньше их увидеть? Пришлёшь мне фото?

— Нет! — мгновенно отвергает просьбу Ренджун. — Ты потом ещё кому-нибудь разошлёшь, знаю я вас, актёров. Хочешь, поехали ко мне домой, ты сам всё посмотришь? Встречаться с тобой завтра у меня сил нет, а выходные твоим присутствием портить неохота.

Вообще выходные он собирается провести вместе со своим соседом по квартире, Марком, за какой-нибудь бутылкой сидра и очень определённой коробкой пиццы. Вместе бы посмотрели какой-нибудь супергеройский фильм, пообсуждали бы его бессмысленность и принялись бы обсуждать новые идеи. Ренджун — идеи картин, Марк — идеи стихов. Разошлись бы по своим комнатам в четыре утра, а потом встретились бы в гостиной снова, потому что обоим приспичило сделать уборку.

А то жить так просто невозможно.

Дело в том, что у Ренджуна, должно быть, клептомания. Он забирает домой всё и сразу: кружку, которую увидел на витрине магазинчика, мимо которого ходит каждый вечер с учёбы; блестящие носки с красноносым Рудольфом; настольную игру, существование которой напрочь игнорирует в дальнейшем; карнавальную маску, которую нашёл за сценой в театре; все брошюры, которые раздают люди в костюмах медведей, героев аниме и клубничных роллов. Столько всего за собой Ренджун следом _тащит_ , что становится страшно, где в этом жутком сборище пуговиц, значков, футболок, наушников, талисманов на верёвочке хоть что-то найти?

— Я просто покажу тебе эскиз и ничего кроме, — напоминает скорее себе.

Джэмин улыбается. Для него эта фраза — всё равно, что признание в вечной любви.

— Хорошо.

— Нет, не хорошо! Лицо попроще, — фыркает Ренджун, тут же — пугается, потому что видит, что последний автобус уже подъехал на остановку. Хватает Джэмина за руку и _тащит_ вслед за собой. — Успели, — радостно выдыхает, когда плюхается на сиденье ободранной кирпичного цвета кожи.

Джэмин кивает: Ренджун, может, и успел, а вот он, Джэмин, никуда не спешит.

— Значит, мой герой будет носить широкополую шляпу? — уточняет, вспоминая разговор, состоявшийся ещё до репетиции.

Ехать им по такой дороге (неожиданно заваленной снегом, с огромным количеством светофоров на пути, в другой конец города) около часа, Ренджун чувствует, что вот-вот отключится прямо сейчас — бросает на крутом повороте на джэминово плечо свою тяжёлую голову и блаженно прикрывает глаза:

— Самую красивую широкополую шляпу на свете.

\\\

— Марк! — Ренджун выпрыгивает из-за угла кухни и пугает соседа до такой степени, что тот прямо в коридоре роняет свой рюкзак, хватается за сердце и плечом опирается на стену. — Зачитай нам что-нибудь своё.

— Нам? Ты обзавёлся парой-тройкой воображаемых друзей? Или мне теперь на «Вы», Ваше Величество?

Ренджун сводит к переносице брови (подсказка: крайняя степень шутливого гнева) и скрещивает на груди руки, как мать, которая ждала сына к двадцати трём ноль ноль, а он, хам, пришёл в двадцати три ноль одну. Марк на это снисходительно улыбается, разувается и забирает рюкзак; такой же пустой, как и его обладатель; но останавливается на своём пути, когда видит сидящего на кухне незнакомца.

Незнакомец со знакомым лицом.  
Марк фыркает.  
Это очень интересно — синхронно с Ренджуном сойти с ума и увидеть кого-то третьего в их и без того маленькой квартире.

— Джэмин.

Ренджун представляет гостя.

— Марк.

Ренджун представляет хозяина.

— Ах, Джэмин?! — глаза у Марка становятся большие-большие, круглые-круглые, и сам он весь почему-то давится от смеха. — В таком случае, конечно, кудааа нам без стихов.

Ренджун ударяет Марка в плечо, на кухне садится за стол и возвращается к тому, от чего его отвлёк поворот ключа в замке: чистит мандарины. Джэмин за всем наблюдает, как болельщики наблюдают за теннисом, едва успевая перевести взгляд с одного на другого.

— Ну? Что ты пялишься? — Ренджун поднимает на Джэмина глаза, голос и что-то у себя внутри (что-то, что обычно уходит в пятки, а сейчас почему-то особенно часто и громко бьётся, бьётся, бьётся, так, что аж забивается в горло, мешая говорить).

— Я не пялюсь, — и попросту улыбается.

— Пялишься-пялишься, — Марк забрасывает в рот сразу три дольки. — Помимо этого — палишься.

— Вот такие стихи он пишет? — спрашивает Джэмин Ренджуна, кивая на Марка. — Если да, я сочувствую его поклонникам, видно, у них нет мозга.

— Странно, — хмыкает Ренджун. — Странно, что ты не поклонник.

— Это ещё почему?

— Мозга у тебя я что-то не наблюдал.

Пока Ренджун и Джэмин о чём-то спотрят, выясняют свои (пока не) отношения, Марк набирает воду в чайник со свистком, садится на крепкий деревянный подоконник и смотрит через запотевшее стекло на усыпанный тонким слоем, не одеялом, а так — простынью, двор. Два одиноких фонаря с противоположных сторон. Низкие квартирные дома, обшарпанные и привычно уродливые. Чёрный кот с белым ухом, лапой толкающий пластиковую банку. Марку кажется, что весь мир кричит ему — то в одно, то в другое ухо: «Пиши, дурак, пиши! Посмотри, сколько всего есть здесь такого, о чём можно написать!».

А Марк действительно дурак — потому что написать может целое ничего.

От мысли этой резко становится тревожно, в уголках глазах блестят они самые — слёзы, и Марк делает глубокий вдох за глубоким вдохом, иногда забывая выдыхать. Он спрыгивает с подоконника как-то вяло, ноги у него не гнутся; как сломанная шарнирная кукла он оседает на пол, закрывает руками лицо; вспоминается повесть Сыльги, и Марку так страшно-страшно-страшно, что даже сумасшедший художник смог найти себя, а он, вроде бы нормальный поэт, всё продолжает себя искать.

Откуда-то издалека, будто из другой вселенной, из другой вероятности Джэмин просит:

— Зачитай что-нибудь. Мне не нужно новое, я не слышал и старого.

И слова льются из Марка сами. Он читает самые мерзкие, самые тихие, самые молящие свои стихи, меряет шагами кухню и чуть не обжигается о кипящий чайник, он пугает своих единственных слушателей и себя пугает не меньше. Пока он читает, читает, читает, его кофе остывает, душа остыла — и того раньше.

_Кофе греть — нечего,  
душу греть — нечем._


	2. апельсиновая библия

Новый год они встречают втроём; нет, не Марк, Ренджун и Джэмин (хотя последние, конечно, встречают его вместе), а Марк, бутылка шампанского и пустой ежедневник, подаренный Донёном после стука в дверь и орошения снежинками прямиком с шапки.

— И что мне делать с ним? — обречённо выдыхает Марк, пока крутит блокнот.

— Отдать мне обратно, когда он будет исписан полностью, — улыбается Донён. — С Новым годом!

— Ну ты и мразь, — Марк щурится.

— Зато я — талантливая мразь, ну, бывай! — после этого Марк захлопывает дверь, оседает на пол и…

…и бывает; каждый день смотрит на первую страницу и представления не имеет о том, чем бы её забить, ведь, в конце концов, первая страница блокнота — не кожа, стихи — не тату. Поэзия портаков не терпит.

И Ренджун здесь — не поможет, эскизом подсказки никакой не даст; ему вообще не до соседа с его социопатическими замашками — второй спектакль уже снабжает актёров костюмами, в этот раз даже получает деньги (и наверняка поцелуи в перерывах от исполнителя главной роли, Джэмина то есть). И весь горит от количества идей, посещающих светлую голову; и весь горит от истёртых углём и бумагой пальцев; и весь горит от количества выпиваемых чашек чая в течение двадцати четырёх часов.

— Приходи на постановку завтра.

— А завтра у нас что? — Марк отрывает взгляд от полки, на которой всякие безделушки, начиная статуэтками, заканчивая коробками от компакт-дисков (при том, что самих компакт-дисков в них нет).

— А завтра у нас, — Ренджун потягивается, худи задирается, показывает грязно-зелёную футболку под ней, — весна, — и мечтательно вздыхает, будто что-то от того факта, что сезон меняется, поменяется тоже.

Марк, например, в эту перемену не верит; он уже ни во что не верит.  
Так сильно не верит, что уже за это лично ему нужно возвести храм.

\\\

На постановку в первый весенний день Марк не идёт. Бросает в рюкзак противный ежедневник, прихватывает пачку какого-то жутко вредного печенья и направляется к книжному магазину, по _официальной_ версии, чтобы выпить кофе с Юно, пока у него перерыв, и обсудить с Тэёном его новую балладу, по _неофициальной_  — чтобы набить Донёну то, чем он гордится чуть меньше, чем своими текстами. А то есть — по-вампирски белое лицо.

«Всё логично. Кровь мою он также выпивает», — думает Марк, пока идёт по грязи, в которую за ночь превратился снег.

Но, как это бывает, когда что-то планируешь, ничего не выходит. Не выходит ничего, зато что-то входит — что-то, что зовётся любовью.

Незнакомый юноша стоит напротив полки с современной поэзией и улыбается в текст, листает страницы и изредка задерживается; так делают те читатели, которые в произведениях способны найти себя. Марка уже один этот факт заставляет замереть в дверях магазина, следующий — заставляет осесть на пол под непонимающий взгляд Юно, который здоровается и между тем обслуживает компанию хипстерского вида подростков.

Незнакомый юноша читает книгу «Апельсиновая Библия» некоего Маннескина; вообще-то Марк с ним имеет каждый день встречи. И каждый раз об этом страшно жалеет. Ведь некий Маннескин — это он сам. Лик самой Луны, сомнительная поэзия и оранжевая обложка, на которой буквы почему-то не золотые, а серебристые, что каждый раз страшно возмущает Суён, она вообще-то графический дизайнер, и, может, книги её не лучше всех прочих написаны, но, по крайней мере, оформлены так, что хочется поставить их себе на полку. И молиться на них вместо икон.

Когда Марк позже попытается дать этой сцене анализ, он оценит её кинематографичность на уровне ромкомов начала двухтысячных; тут тебе и кофейный свет, и неумелые блики, брошенные на редких покупателей, и рвущий сердце (и, должно быть, мозг) поп-панк. И Марк даже чувствует что-то на кончиках своих пальцев, будто до этого они были замлевшими и вообще не гнулись, а сейчас наконец-то могут нормально функционировать.

Сомнений не возникает — любовь действительно приходит _так_.

 _Так_. Первым весенним днём, со сборником стихов в тонких загорелых руках, не разуваясь и даже не протирая на входе в сердце ноги; по-хозяйски смахивает пыль творческого ступора, целует в макушку, протягивает листы и ручку и, своими мартовскими холодными губами касаясь уха, шепчет: «Пиши». Марк и рад бы записать, да на весу неудобно. А шёпот уже становится теплее, апрельский видать: «Подойди».

— Ты что хотел-то? — спрашивает Юно, забрасывая в пакет с книгами чек и желая хорошего дня покупателям.

— Уже ничего, — Марк качает головой и направляется к незнакомцу, а когда оказывается рядом не знает, что ему и сказать. И бросает перед его ногами (и весь свой мир, и всю душу свою, и даже свой) идиотский вопрос. — Хорошая книга?

— Книги не бывают хорошими или плохими, — незнакомец не поднимает глаз, всё листает страницу за страницей. — Но книги бывают любимыми или нелюбимыми.

— А эта? — уточняет и за это ловит на себе первый взгляд, в котором, вопреки всем ожиданиям, нет недоумения или раздражения; нет даже вопроса: «Кто ты такой и чего привязался ко мне?»; во взгляде этом лёгкая заинтересованность и грузная насмешка, будто уголки губ тащат тяжёлые мешки. Марк не сомневается, что в этих мешках слитки не золота, а самого Солнца, ведь свет — самая большая драгоценность.

— Любимая, — после паузы отвечает юноша и захлопывает книгу, ставит её на место и делает шаг назад, будто это ему поможет спастись от текста, который теперь по памяти воспроизводится в голове.

— Так почему ты её в магазине читаешь, а не дома, сидя в мягком кресле? — не отстаёт Марк.

— Дома у меня шумно и холодно, единственное кресло — довоенный деревянный стул, который прадед в моём возрасте соорудил, а стихи эти. Стихи требуют любви, как же я могу не дать её?

Марк замирает, а незнакомец улыбается, таинственно и грустно, и уходит, хлопнув дверью магазина. Шёпот — майский — обдаёт жаром: «Иди следом». Вместе с Марком замирает и всё пространство, и всё время замирает тоже; вдруг мир _оживает_ , и Марк уже не понимает, как берёт с полки свой же сборник и как несёт его на кассу, понимает только, что Юно поднимает брови и спрашивает:

— Если хочешь сделать такой подарок, готовься к тому, что скоро подарок сделают из тебя. Настоящая органика.

— Ой, завались, пожалуйста.

Куда идти — Марк не знает, ведут его быстрые ноги, Восточный Ветер и какое-то неведомое, должно быть седьмое, чувство. Когда видит вдалеке спину, знакомую спину незнакомца, начинает бежать и в итоге — настигает, хватает за плечо, разворачивает к себе и какое-то время, наклонившись, опираясь на колени, старается восстановить дыхание. _Марк,_  — твердит самому себе, — _только не проебись_.

— Быстро же ты ходишь, — _а нет, без проёбов ты не можешь_.

— Я с тенями перемещаюсь, — без улыбки заявляет юноша.

— Я так и подумал, — Марк протягивает сборник стихов. Своих. — Это тебе.

— Зачем?

— Тебе же нравится.

— Кто сказал?

— Ты сам.

— Неправда, — незнакомец выхватывает книгу и прижимает к груди. — Я сказал, что люблю.

\\\

Юношу зовут Донхёк ( _но ты, Марк Ли, можешь позвать меня на свидание_ ), и он, чтобы вы думали, актёр. Любит латте с карамелью и при том — двумя пакетиками сахара, может наизусть рассказать любую матерную считалочку и уже после часа беседы предлагает загадать желание на проезжающую мимо машину. Таких, как он, Марк за свою жизнь наверняка знавал с десяток, но почему-то этот десяток всегда был далёк. А Донхёк — он вот, здесь, рядом — руку протяни, пальцы переплетутся; а Донхёк — вот он, здесь, уже — попал в самое сердце.

Они покупают в ближайшем супермаркете буханку белого хлеба, Марк даже не знал, что такие продаются до сих пор. Обычный белый хлеб, какой покупала бабушка, забирая Марка маленьким из школы. Тогда не был он ещё поэтом, не думал даже, что может им стать; тогда трава была зеленее, воздух — чище, небо — выше; тогда казалось, что жизнь мимо ни за что не пройдёт, и вот Марку уже двадцать, как эти двадцать лет прошли — не заметил сам. Значит, не заметит эти двадцать лет и дальше, со смертью быть как? Её заметит?

— Ты какой-то больно задумчивый, — Донхёк отламывает большой кусок и его продолжает ломать на мелкие, бросает на плитку и привлекает всех ворон и голубей. — Нельзя таким задумчивым быть.

— Это ещё почему? — Марк забирает у Донхёка пакет с хлебом, и пальцы их сталкиваются.

Сталкиваются — взгляды.

И тут Донхёк хватает Марка за лицо, смотрит прямо в глаза, целует в губы.  
И тут Марк — уже улыбается и смеётся.

— Ты чего?

— Ничего, — Донхёк смотрит хитро-хитро, хватает своим мизинцем мизинец Марка. — Тебе очень идёт счастье.

Марк читает в этой фразе совсем не это, потому что там же, в этой фразе, чёрным по белому сказано: _Тебе очень иду я_. И поспорить с этим оказывается выше марковых сил: Донхёк, по сути, счастье и есть.

Донхёк, как ни в чём не бывало, продолжает кормить птиц. Он не заливается краской, не пытается как-то объяснить, что поцеловал практически первого встречного, не смотрит даже в чужую сторону. В спину бьёт ветер и рассыпает чуть дальше последние крошки, и голова так восторженно-цветочно кружится, как после очень хорошего и мягкого сна.

— Слушай, — голос он подаёт, когда хлеб заканчивается, — а если я тебя опять поцелую…

— Да? — абсолютно спокойно кивает Марк, хотя в сердце распускаются бутоны мимозы.

— …ты улыбнёшься снова?

И тут Марк целует его сам — улыбаются теперь оба.  
Как дети улыбаются, когда жуют мармеладных червячков. Сча-стли-во.

\\\

Когда Марк возвращается вечером домой, он, не снимая куртки, садится за стол, достаёт из рюкзака несчастный подарок Донёна. И сначала неуверенно, будто разучился, пишет. Одно слово, два — предложение, два предложения — строфу, две строфы — стихотворение, два стихотворения — страницу.

И вот строчка бежит за строчкой, одна рифма догоняет другую, перед глазами уже только пунктуационные знаки и символы букв, складывающиеся в дробящие текстом слоги. Марка кроет. Впервые за столько месяцев кроет.

Собственные слова он отчётливо слышит, будто настроил в голове волну любимой радиостанции, и звук включает на максимум, пишет днями напролёт, зарабатывая на своих грубых от прошедших теперь уж бесследно морозов пальцах.

Марк закрывается в своей комнате и не принимает от Ренджуна чай, только пишет, пишет, пишет. Иногда он перечитывает собственные слова и тогда — смеётся, плачет, улыбается, падает на подушки, глядит в потолок или в окно. И всё перед глазами у него маячит образ Донхёка, такого тёплого и светлого, такого самого близкого на всём белом свете. Донхёк иногда пишет сообщения, тогда уж — Марк отвлекается; Донхёк — единственный, на кого отвлечься можно, с кем можно даже провисеть пару часов на телефоне или погулять вечером; для нормальных людей — перед сном. Марк гуляет, но не спит.

Приходит домой и потом с новой силой…

…пишет, пишет, пишет.

Из-за Донхёка Марку просто _дышится_ , вода становится вкуснее, слаже, чем была до, а ещё так хочется писать, что тексты оказываются в квартире повсюду. О них спотыкаются Ренджун, передвигая всё своё барахло, и приходящий слишком часто Джэмин, о них спотыкается сам Марк.

В какой-то момент ему хочется — выбросить из квартиры всё неброское, тусклое, серое. Марк вбегает в кухню, где Ренджун с Джэмином чай с ягодными пирожными пьют, и спрашивает со страшными глазами:

— Ренджунни, ты напишешь что-нибудь жёлтой краской? Напиши обязательно, а ту тёмно-коричневую выброси. На черта она тебе сдалась? Напишешь — повесим картину в гостиной над полкой с книгами. Красота!

Ренджун нелепо моргает и смотрит на соседа, ничегошеньки не понимая. Фоном работает старенький магнитофон, который приволок ещё в начале прошлой зимы. За окном нелепо и фальшиво напевают весенние птицы. Соседи сверху носятся из комнаты в комнату, своим топотом рассыпая с потолка побелку. Тут-то и врывается в диалог Джэмин, попутно выливая в раковину испорченный чай:

— Как это? Как это на черта? Жить в жёлтом мире — ослепнуть же можно!

— Или задохнуться, — пожимает плечами Ренджун. — Жёлтый очень…

Марк на это только машет рукой и говорит, что его никто в этом доме не слышит.

— …пахучий цвет.

В иной раз Марк — среди ночи звонит Тэёну, очень вовремя попадает в момент, когда тот тоже не спит, тоже сидит за рабочим столом в свете тусклой лампы и тоже портит (свои красивые музыкальные) пальцы мозолями.

— Ну? Что? Говори быстрее, у меня принцесса сама себе режет горло.

— Звучит интересно, — неуверенно мямлит Марк. — Я спросить хотел…

— Ну, так спрашивай!

— Не могу!

— С чего вдруг?

— С того, что принцесса на середине дела остановилась. Давай она уже падёт смертью храбрых, и ты перезвонишь.

— Нет, — слышно, как по ту сторону провода Тэён швыряет на стол свою любимую шариковую ручку; она пишет тёмно-фиолетовым цветом, и колпачок стирает чернила; ручка этот — подарок от сестры, подарками от сестры Тэён обычно не швыряется.

— Да почему нет? — Марку тоже что-нибудь хочется швырнуть, но он не может, слишком боится нарушить творческую гармонию своего бардака.

— Потому что не храбрая она, — Тэён поджимает губы, это можно увидеть даже через сотовую связь. — Понимаешь? Она трусиха. Тру-си-ха.

— Но ты же говорил, что на самоубийство идут только смелые люди.

— А кто тут про самоубийство говорит? Марк, несёшь какую-то ерунду!

— Сам ты ерунду несёшь!

— Может, — голос у Тэёна становится мягче и звонче. — Может, ты и прав. И я действительно несу ерунду. Я в неё хотя бы верю, я ей хотя бы доверяю, а ты? Своей ерунде доверяешь?

Марк считает, что доверяет теперь только Донхёку и верит в него же, а Донхёка, увы, ерундой назвать никак нельзя. Ведь, что такое ерунда? Что-то неважное, бредовое и быстротечное. Донхёк — важнее всего прочего, всего прочего яснее. И Донхёк…

Марк отключается, делает глубокий вдох.

…Донхёк — навсегда.

\\\

Марк теперь пишет всегда и везде, носит с собой ежедневник и обновляет на телефоне приложение с заметками. Он пишет перед сном и вместо сна, за завтраком, если не забывает о нём, и после того, как почистит зубы; пишет, когда о чём-то спорит с Ренджуном, когда говорит с матерью по станционарному, когда игнорирует сообщения Донёна о том, что нужно обязательно прийти на следующей неделе. Пишет в продуктовом. Пишет дома. Пишет в общественном транспорте. Пишет в парке, где пропускает всё и всех на свете.

А Донхёка — нет, не пропускает.

— Что делаешь? — у Донхёка всё внутри разрывается конфетой-шипучкой, вишнёвой бомбой, подожжённым бутоном мимозы, когда он видит Марка впервые за месяц.

— Это секрет, — Марк прячет телефон, в заметках которого намечается целая поэма о боге солнца (Донхёке) и о простом смертном, его полюбившем (Марке).

Донхёк садится рядом на сырую холодную скамью, руки, по обыкновению, в карманах, но уже не ветровки, а какой-то нелепой спортивной куртки, которая всё равно ему почему-то страшно идёт. Донхёк вдыхает через нос и выдыхает — через рот, выпуская густое облако пара. Потом резко поворачивается к Марку и улыбается с прищуром:

— И много их у тебя? Секретов?

— Надо зашивать карман с ними, того и гляди прорвут, — Марк смеётся.

— Нет.

Донхёк выглядит не просто обиженным, он выглядит оскорблённым; сводит брови к переносице и качает головой.

— Что?

— Ответь лучше. Есть у тебя тайна?

Взгляды их сталкиваются, как в момент, когда поцеловались впервые, из двух коротких становятся одним длинным. Только теперь Марк понимает, что Донхёк спрашивает вполне серьёзно, и от этого становится жутко некомфортно, потому что появляется ощущение, что к нему в душу лезут самым наглым образом. Будто патологоанатом по живому режет.

Будто все стихи, которые Марк за этот месяц написал — не рвали ему душу. Душу рвёт — этот самый взгляд. Рвёт. И вырывает с корнем.

— Есть.

Донхёк всё копает и копает — глубже и глубже; всё смотрит и смотрит — внимательнее и внимательнее. Марк даже ловит себя на мысли, что лучше бы они целовались назло гуляющим мимо них пенсионерам.

— А у тебя?

— Что? — тут-то Донхёк и ломается, отводит взгляд, и глаза у него теперь испуганно бегают по асфальту и своим же кедам; в них наверняка ноги превратились в ледышки, конечно, столько шлёпать по этим гадостным лужам. — Есть, — и быстро возвращается к обычному себе, шутливому, по-детски непосредственному, любителю сахара и прожигания жизни. — Ставлю десять тысяч вон, что твоя тайна, по сравнению с моей, ничто. За такие, как у меня, умирают.

— Правда? — Марк старается выглядеть так же холодно, как холодно ощущается сырая скамья. — За такие, как у меня, обычно живут.

— Поделишься? — Донхёк смотрит, как дети смотрят на пирог, который нельзя до прихода гостей есть.

— Тогда жить мне? За что? Я же не прошу тебя раскрыть мне твою тайну.

Донхёк смотрит куда-то в сторону и вздыхает, точно лёгкие разрывает; очень горестный это вздох. Поворачивается к Марку, бьёт его в плечо и вскакивает, тащит за собой, а по пути говорит:

— Вот и хорошо! Иначе мне придётся не за тайну умирать…

Они останавливаются возле книжного Юно.

— …а за тебя.

Марк бы за Донхёка жил с удовольствием. И, наверное, с удовольствием бы умирал.

\\\

К середине апреля — ежедневник забит и истерзан словами полностью, и Марк переносит свидание с Донхёком на целый час, чтобы успеть показать работу Донёну. И узнать, когда ему можно будет это сжечь наконец! Ведь на подходе — новые слова, а со старыми нестрашно уж и проститься.

В квартире над книжным пахнет чем-то прелым, ещё пахнет жжёным сахаром и ацетоном, будто не в логово писателей попадаешь, а в пристанище каких-нибудь шляпников. Если что между ними и есть общего, так это полное, тотальное, берущее в рабство — безумие. Безумием этим начинаешь дышать, как и сочетанием странных и по отдельности, и вперемешку запахов. Словами здесь, как ни странно, дышишь тоже.

Первым делом Марк разувается и открывает окно.

Донён с критическим прищуром листает книжицу, протянутую сразу после, и, кажется, теряется в пространстве. А когда поднимает глаза, вернувшись в свою кухню, на свой стул, Марк понимает, что должен бы испытывать какое-никакое, но торжество, потому что Донён, несгибаемый, хитрый и абсолютно несносный Донён, плачет. Отдаёт Марку ежедневник, трясущимся кулаком вытирает влажное лицо и фыркает:

— Что ж за говно ты написал, Марк Ли.

На календаре красивое чётное число красивого чётного месяца и некрасивый нечётный день недели нечётного года жизни.

Донён садится на стул, который выдвигает из-под стола, и опускает на руку отяжелевшую голову. Марк старается почти не дышать, чтобы не согнать звон стихов через распахнутое настежь окно, и тут заходит Тэён: без своего привычного грима, без берета или шарфа, в растянутой мятой футболке и обыкновенных спортивных штанах. Чёлка у него завязана в смешной хвостик, сам он выглядит — крайне сонно, губы пестреют довольной кошачьей улыбкой.

Он наливает себе из фильтра воды, говорит Марку, что он молодец, раз решил немного здесь проветрить, и хвалит новую рубашку, интересуясь, где это Марк такую прикупил. Потом Тэён разом замолкает и тихо-тихо, будто боится, садится перед Донёном на корточки, стараясь за пальцами, прикрывающими глаза, что-то рассмотреть.

— Ты чего?

Донён только молчит, разводит руками в стороны, глотает застрявший в горле ком.

— Наш мальчик вырос. Пиздец, Тэ, он реально вырос.

Теперь Тэён листает работу Марка: время от времени хмыкает, вздыхает, возвращает с суровым выражением лица. И холодно режет:

— Он не вырос.

Сердце Марка ухает вниз.

— Он просто вспомнил, каково это быть ребёнком, — тепло гладит по плечам. — Важнее этого только — никогда, каково это быть ребёнком, не забывать.


	3. воздух

— Здравствуй.

Марк снимает невидимую шляпу и улыбается одними глазами, присаживаясь рядом с Донхёком на деревянную скамью качели. Над ними жарит солнце, под ними бегают муравьи, между ними — поёт ветер и падают от песни этой небеса.

— Это ты меня приветствуешь? Или просто приказываешь быть здоровым? — щурится Донхёк, забрасывая в рот леденец.

— А чего тебе больше хочется?

— Тебя.

— Ну, это само собой.

Леденцы в пластиковом пакетике у Донхёка на коленях — светло-зелёные, лимонно-жёлтые, неоново-розовые; фантики, фантики, фантики. Марк вытягивает наудачу, зажмурившись, и выпадает ему вишнёвая шипучка, разрывающаяся бомбой на языке — парень смеётся, Поэт в нём — ликует.

— Чего?

Марк качает головой, тянется к Донхёку, и тот сталкивает их носами.  
Дыхание на дыхание, вишня на апельсин, жизнь на жизнь.  
Губы на губы.

— Мне нужно тебе кое-что важное рассказать, — отрывается от поцелуя Марк.

— Что может быть важнее? — фыркает Донхёк, а у самого сердце уходит в пятки, ему почему-то становится так же страшно, как страшно ему было, когда за стенкой родители били посуду. И, задыхаясь, гневно друг на друга кричали.

— Ты же хотел мою тайну.

— А ты жить хотел, — в глазах у Донхёка стоят слёзы.

— Жить я и за тебя могу.

— Только не будь трусом, — шепчет.

— В смысле? — шепчет в ответ.

— В смысле живи, но не умирай.

Марку кажется, что где-то он уже это слышал, покрывается нехорошими мурашками, делает вдох за вдохом, выдох за выдохом, пока Донхёк нервно ёрзает и не решается даже взять его за руку.

— Ты же любишь поэзию, да?

— Что за вопрос? — хмурится. — Люблю.

— А меня? Любишь?

— Марк! — звонко ударяет по коленке. — Люблю.

— А если, — кусает губу, пока не чувствует на языке металлический привкус, — я скажу, что эти две любви каким-то образом переплетаются?

— Снова сборник мне принести хочешь?

— Если только не мной написан, — качает головой Марк. — «Апельсиновая библия», например, написана. Мной.

— Докажи.

Донхёк отстраняется совсем и с хитрым прищуром смотрит, скрестив руки на груди. Марк вопросительно поднимает брови и ничего кроме крайне глубокомысленного «эээ» выдавить из себя не может.

— Мне зачитать отрывок с определённой страницы или…?

— …или купить мне апельсинов на следующее свидание, — отрезает Донхёк. — Я страшно люблю поэзию, тебя и апельсины. Библию можешь не приносить, — однако над чем-то задумывается. — Если только не тобой она написана.

\\\

Детство у Донхёка, если верить взрослым, было трудным; и сам, как ребёнок, он тоже был — трудный. Но вот в чём всё дело. Взрослым Донхёк никогда не верил и про себя считал, что потому они и бросаются в его адрес этим ужасным словом «трудность», иногда меняя его на более острое и мерзкое — «проблемность».

Родители вздумали развестись, когда ему было девять, и он на время судебного процесса перебрался к бабушке с дедушкой, за город. Это был его первый побег из большого и пугающе реального мира; из мира крика и бесконечной ругани, где нет времени на то, чтобы просто _дышать_.

Зато в доме бабушки и дедушки было очень хорошо. И время на воздух тоже было.

На завтрак: оладьи с вишнёвым йогуртом и зелёным чаем с молоком, на обед: наваристые супы, на ужин: лапша с морепродуктами, в перерывах: приключенческие истории деда — старого моряка, и сказки о настоящей любви бабушки — актрисы провинциального театра.

Помимо этого всегда был соседский дымчато-серый котёнок со слепыми голубыми глазами, скрип половиц и большое окно на чердаке, куда Донхёк сбегал с фонариком и книгами по вечерам. Запах свежих яблок в любое время года, звонкий музыкальный смех, поля с подсолнухами, сад с цветами соседки — молодой учительницы в художественной школе. Свобода, свобода, свобода; постоянный ветер. Восточный. Перемен. Его — донхёков.

Ветер — единственный друг, единственный спутник. Единственный, кто помог в шестнадцать лет сбежать из душной, тесной, пластиковой и фальшивой коробки (материнской квартиры); единственный, кто помог не расклеиться после одновременной утраты двух самых близких людей (бабушки и дедушки) в семнадцать лет; единственный, кто слушал его пение, восклицания и слёзы, когда в восемнадцать он боялся, что не возьмут его в любительский театр, который всей душой удалось полюбить в кратчайший срок.

Донхёка всегда жизнь выбирала сама, и Ветер — единственный, кого Донхёк выбрал.

Ветер. _И Марк_.

— Ты стал хуже играть, — говорит Тэиль, когда они репетируют последнюю постановку сезона. Вид у него не недовольный, но, тем не менее, голос донельзя обиженный, винить за это режиссёра Донхёк не способен.

— Помнишь, как было в «Портрете»? — подаёт голос Джэмин, запихивая золотистую штору в ящик за кулисой. От софитов он щурится и его красивые большие глаза превращаются в хитрый лисий прищур глаз узких. — Она играла любовь, пока её не познала.

Донхёк надувается, как воздушный шар, и становится весь каким-то пунцовым.

— Ну ты и дурак, Джэмин-а.

— По крайней мере, дурак, который говорит правду, — морщится и, проходя мимо, треплет по волосам.

От этого простого и некогда привычного жеста Донхёк даже дёргается. Кроме Марка для него теперь никто так делать не может, у него это, видимо, читается на лице, потому что Джэмин прыскает со смеху и смотрит так. Так понимающе, будто на себе испытывает всё одно, всё то же.

— Ужасное чувство эта вся любовь, — говорит он, задерживаясь в дверях. — Никогда не знаешь, чего ждать от себя и этой машины, — ударяет себя в грудь. — Кто знает? Может, она вообще из строя выйдет?

Донхёк мотает головой из стороны в сторону:

— Чтобы не вышла из строя, не допускай перегрев. Дышать не забывай, что ли.

И сам себе не верит. Его сердце горит так, что ни один Ветер, даже северный, не сможет остудить.

\\\

Марк, по совету Тэёна, встаёт на свой стул, в трясущихся руках дрожат листы с распечатанными стихами не нового, увы, сюжета — любви Солнца и Луны; оказавшись на этой высоте, под самой лампочкой, неловко зудящей в ухо, Марк чувствует, как в глазах у него щипет какая-то сладость или даже кислота. Может, всё-таки соль.

Вдох-выдох- _ныряй_.

Распечатки летят на пол, глаза закрываются веками, поверх век — руками, поверх рук — губами невидимого Поэта, который просит, просит, просит читать, читать, читать.

Луна с тяжёлым сердцем мечтает каждый день о Смерти, ищет себе комнату, в которой все окна нараспашку, а Солнце путешествует по волнам Вдохновения, ищет себе кого-то, кого сможет полюбить своим горящим, пылающим сердцем, готовым превратиться в уголь, если никто не полюбит в ответ. И вдруг они сталкиваются. Через сон, жизнь и пять тысяч световых лет.

Когда Луна и Солнце сталкиваются, исчезают и Смерть, и Вдохновение, и весь мир исчезает следом. И появляется Ветер, приносящий стихи и музыку; появляется Ветер, уносящий печали; появляется Ветер, за которым и Луна, и Солнце готовы бежать, сцепившись пальцами, душами и сердцами. Одно из сердец больше не тянет груз бытия, другое — не превращается в уголь.

Они прощаются и не видят друг друга неделями, столетиями, вечностями. Но сердца не выходят из строя — бьются, бьются, бьются.

Марк спрыгивает со стула и, как был с закрытыми глазами, начинает бродить по кругу, чётко и резко зачитывая текст, который остался уже не только в памяти. Он остался следами синего стержня на коже рук, пустыми чашками крепкого-крепкого кофе, незаконченными разговорами по телефону с Донхёком из-за мгновенного засыпания. Этот текст остался вдыхаемым воздухом, вкусом жвачки за щекой, звучащей до трёх ночи в пустых стенах песни. Остался, остался, остался.

— Я знаю, что корабль твой, — Марк останавливается и впервые открывает глаза за момент своего чтения, — ещё долго будет проделывать путь. Письма, стихи мои не дойдут, как не хотелось бы мне того; и пусть посланья мои не спешат, и пусть вокруг тебя ветер и волны, умоляю, целую, клянусь не забыть. И тебя прошу — в ответ напиши, напиши. А я тебе, хочешь, спою? Я в тебя верю, я тебя очень жду.

Марк смотрит себе в ноги, пинает один из лежащих листов и уголок губ у него слегка приподнимается, он думает о том, как хорошо, что встречи с Донхёком ему не нужно ждать ещё вечность с половиной.

А вокруг — собираются товарищи-писатели и наперебой поздравляют с новыми текстами, целуют в лоб, уши и натруженные пальцы, Сыльги завязывает ему на запястье какой-то браслет, Кун советует не сомневаться и превратить отрывки в поэму, Суён называет себя гордой матерью и предлагает оформить следующую книгу в цвете морской волны, а название поделить на золото и серебро. В стороне только Юно, Донён и Тэён, они гладят трущегося об их ноги кота с большими голубыми глазами и шепчутся.

— Говорю, у Ренджуна спросить надо, не влюбился ли он, — Донён морщится, будто это что-то плохое, и закуривает.

— В помещении, — вздыхает Юно, — нельзя.

— Влюбляться нельзя? — чешет бровь Тэён.

— Слушай, ты, — тычет Донён сигаретой в лицо товарища, — если свои докурил, не мешай докуривать мне.

— Может, он так у тебя на одну напрашивается, — предполагает Тэён, поправляя перекрутившийся шарф.

— Ещё что мне сделать? Данс-макабр сплясать?

— Зачем тебе пляска смерти? — улыбается Юно. — Ты и сам как смерть.

— Смерть в истории Марка исчезла, — напоминает Тэён. — Но я не хочу, чтобы Донён исчезал.

— Конечно, не хочешь, — Донён кивает, — я плачу б _о_ льшую часть ренты.

— Нет, ты единственный не забываешь кормить кота, — и Юно принимает протянутую лапу.

— Вот ты сука.

— А всё же поделись сигареткой.

— Сначала рента, потом — сигарета, дальше что мне с тобой делить?

— Весь этот мир, — пропевает Тэён, хрипло смеясь.

\\\

— Бу!

— ААА, — Ренджун подскакивает и роняет эскизы.

— Только дыши!

Джэмин собирает в папку все листы, передаёт её владельцу и вскидывает руки; старается не расхохотаться, когда видит выражение лица Ренджуна, испугавшегося неожиданной щекотки со спины. Художник пытается ударить актёра в плечо, но тот вовремя отскакивает.

И всё-таки взрывается.

Когда Джэмин смеётся, Ренджун понимает, что не может всерьёз злиться. Может только смотреть; и любоваться тем, как правильно этот смех звучит. Как правильно ощущается находиться рядом в одном космическом пространстве, на одной планете, в одном городе, на одной ноте.

— Как репетиция?

— Тэиль снова на Донхёка ругался, — отмахивается Джэмин. — С ним что-то не то в последнее время. Сначала он резко стал счастливым…

— Тэиль?

— Да нет же, Донхёк!

— Ааа. Ну, а теперь? — Ренджун, пока они идут по улице, переплетает их пальцы; как бы невзначай.

— Ну, а теперь, — Джэмин закатывает глаза, — он кого-то _любит_.

— Любовь, по-твоему, не счастье? — Ренджун находит крайне удачным, что освещение на этой стороне улицы не работает, и его розовые-розовые щёки не видны.

Джэмин молчит, отпускает ренджунову руку и идёт теперь спиной вперёд, рискуя сбить случайных прохожих и себя тоже — сбить, а всё, чтобы глаза их были направлены только друг на друга; руки у него — в карманах джинсовки, мысли — где-то в облаках.

Ренджун тоже молчит, его рука очень быстро холодеет и зудит от желания вернуть руку чужую, ну и вот: что это такое? Ну и вот: как это объяснить?

— Любовь, по-моему, это ты.

Ренджун на это цокает, закатывает глаза…  
…и проглатывает радостные слёзы, когда Джэмин сжимает его руку ещё крепче, чем сжимал до.

\\\

Дома Ренджун стучит к Марку в комнату и застаёт его говорящим по телефону; подобно матери, ворвавшейся к сыну в личное пространство, он остаётся в дверях до того момента, пока Марк не откладывает телефон, бурча в трубку «Я перезвоню».

— Марк Ли, — для полноты картины не хватает лишь мокрого посудного полотенца, которым можно крайне эффектно ударить по стене, чтобы по квартирке разнёсся едва ли не звон, — объяснись.

— Эээ, — ну вот опять.

За Ренджуном вырастает Джэмин, с интересом заглядывающий в комнату, где пишутся стихи и разбиваются сердца. Или всё-таки — горят.

— С кем ты там трещал? — Джэмин улыбается так искренне и светло, что Марк хочет выключить настольную лампу. И попросить во дворе выключить фонари.

А вот Ренджуну хочется сорвать с небосвода луну, закрасить её чёрным маркером и повесить обратно; пусть так от неё совсем не будет толку, только сейчас от неё толк, можно подумать, есть.

— Не твоё собачье дело, — Марк по-детски показывает язык.

— Ты чего? — Ренджун смеётся. — Влюбился?

— А ты? — с невозмутимым лицом парирует Марк.

— Допустим, и что ты с этим сделаешь? — отвечает Джэмин. — И с нами сделаешь ты что?

— Вы оба, — Марк вздыхает, — просто отвратительные.

— Звони Донёну, он прав, — Джэмин направляется в кухню. — Чёрт, я же ему три тысячи вон проспорил! Хитрая сука.

— Надеюсь, — Ренджун на прощание кивает Марку, глупо моргающему и переваривающему информацию, и закрывает дверь, — что на эти три тысячи вон он купит коту самый лучший корм.

\\\

— Как думаешь, — Марк зарывается Донхёку, лежащему у него на коленях, в волосы своими намозоленными пальцами, — какая любовь на вкус?

Май раскрывает вокруг них миллионы возможностей, бутоны цветов и полотно чистого доброго неба, ослепляющего своей простотой. Марк думает, что красота всегда прячется в простоте; в простых улыбках и смешках, в простых тюбиках краски и белых листах, в простых песнях, сыгранных каким-то бродягой в переходе, в простых обещаниях вернуться перед расставанием навсегда, в простых детских песочных замках, в простых каплях дождя на лобовом стекле, в простых апельсинах, купленных в два килограмма по цене килограмма одного.

— Как цитрусовые, — Донхёк смеётся и тут же морщится, апельсиновая кожура забилась ему под ноготь, а сок теперь так нестерпимо жжёт, жжёт, жжёт. — Фрукты-то принести ты принёс, — шутливо сетует, — а нож к ним что-то забыл.

Марк тоже смеётся, но вопрос повторяет снова, добавляя между прочим своё — для Донхёка просто крышесносное — «только серьёзно!».

И ждёт ответа так, будто ждёт приговора.  
Будто от приговора этого его жизнь решается.

— Как ягодные конфеты. Ну, знаешь, шипучки. Ягодные. Вишнёвая там, например. Только, — Донхёк вскакивает и на траву с одноразовой тарелки падает несколько очищенных долек, на что он внимание не обращает, — только это не вся любовь на вкус такая. Иногда она бывает, как сироп от кашля. Пил же в детстве их, да?

— Да, — морщится, — гадость редкостная. Причём здесь любовь?

— Притом, — супится Донхёк.

— А ну, конечно, — закатывает глаза Марк. — Вот тебя попросишь _серьёзно_ , а ты втираешь какую-то херню.

— Неправда! — Донхёк слабо, но не шутливо бьёт в плечо; _опять_  — Просто сначала любовь на вкус бывает как ягодные шипучки, тогда всё хорошо. Если она такая же сладкая и радостная, нужно за неё хвататься обеими руками, — и крепко сжимает ладонь Марка, целует его пальцы, — но если вдруг. Если вдруг начинает любовь горчить и печалить, становится вкусом сиропа от кашля, нужно её отпускать, — и рука Марка безвольно повисает в пространстве, — и бежать. Бежать от неё нужно, куда Ветер тебя выведет, потому что любовь не должна лечить.

Марк долго-долго смотрит Донхёку в глаза, а тот лишь заливается краской, жмурится и отворачивается.

— Я хотел сказать, что любовь не должна лечить кашель.

— Нет, — Марк целует в плечо. — Ты хотел сказать, что любовь должна приносить удовольствие, даже если вредна.

— А разве… не всё, что удовольствие приносит вредно?

И Марк впервые от разговора с Донхёком хочет плакать и не хочет — писать стихи.

И Марк впервые от разговора с Донхёком понимает, что любовь — это не только весна, бесконечная, юная и ароматная; ещё любовь — принятие чужой боли, холодной-холодной (до ломоты в костях) зимы и жаркого-жаркого (оставляющего ожоги на голой коже) лета, это прощение и это прощание.

И Марк впервые прощает, но не хочет прощаться.

— Это потому, — шепчет Донхёк, — что прощаться пока рано.

— Надеюсь, это «рано» навсегда, — отвечает Марк.

Сердце Донхёка медленно, но верно горит-горит и догорает, становясь маленьким чёрным угольком, которым Ренджун однажды напишет эскиз и продаст за баснословные деньги как картину какого-нибудь Моне, Мане и всех-всех-всех. А погода резко становится жутко ветреной, и Донхёк, смахивая слёзы липкими руками, падает на Марка с поцелуем.

Целует, целует, целует, всхлипывая и ненавидя себя. И не понимает, как от апельсина может быть такой горький вкус.

— Тише, — Марк смеётся, — задохнёмся.

Донхёк решает, что лучше ему задохнуться, чем сгореть.


	4. до скорой встречи

Донхёк хочет взорваться. Хочет вихрем солнца и моря ворваться в маркову комнату, разорвать все-все листы, взять в свои тёплые сухие руки его лицо, заставить смотреть себе в янтарные глаза. И сказать…

— …А ты меня знаешь?

Они стоят посреди какого-то сада: грустные опущенные цветы, такие белые-белые, такие розовые-розовые, и нещадно палящее солнце уходящей всей своей пышностью, свежестью и чудесностью весны. Марк отрывается от наблюдения за бегающими по гранитным дорожкам детьми и смотрит на кеды Донхёка. Вокруг звучат гитарные переливы, слышен звон бьющего недалеко фонтана. Пахнет почему-то хвоей и сладкой ватой, как в парке аттракционов. И дымом чьих-то ментоловых сигарет.

— Конечно. Конечно, знаю, ты о чём?

— А любишь? — Донхёк кусает губу и на Марка старается не смотреть.

Марк же хмурится и недовольно вздыхает, не понимая к чему все эти расспросы.

— Говори, не бойся, — тут-то Донхёк и заглядывает прямо в глаза.

Марк не боится, но всё равно молчит. Сказать ему, что ли, нечего. Или сказать ему просто незачем? Он вспоминает, что у Донхёка есть тайна, ещё вспоминает — что перед тем, как раскрыть свою, задавал те же вопросы. И теперь весь — где-то не здесь, где-то далеко, размышляет над тем, какой может быть эта тайна.

Донхёк всё это время просто смотрит; обречённо смотрит и понимает, что Марка тянут слова и строки между ними, тянут огненные образы жёлтых, оранжевых, красных героев. Понимает и страшно жалеет, что сам — не такой образ, а человек. Всего лишь человек.

Из плоти, крови и дурацких мыслей. Из каких-то нелепых стремлений, которые, если верить матери, никуда не приведут (если только в могилу). Из грустного, пусть и звонкого, смеха. Из обычных людских эмоций, которые душу голодными волками рвут каждый день и каждую ночь. Из дешёвой буфетной выпечки, которую удаётся в перерывах на репетиции перехватить. Из ссор с Тэилем и всей актёрской труппой. Из бесконечной горечи утраты. Из мягкого и нежного зова свободы, пространства и его — _Ветра_.

— Ты ни разу на мои спектакли не ходил, — шепчет. — У нас показ в субботу. Оторвись от стихов хоть раз, — и фраза последняя звучит как-то резко, Донхёк сам себя шатается.

Но Марк…  
Марк этого даже не замечает.  
Как-то отстранённо кивает головой; придёт.

\\\

— Мне не нужна ваша игра, — кричит Тэиль, размахивая плотным рулоном, который (по факту) является сценарием, — мне ваша _жизнь_ нужна, понимаете?

Глаза у режиссёра горят, у Донхёка так могло раньше гореть только сердце, но от него, какая жалость, остался только уголёк, а от уголька — горсточка пепла. Он уже и не знает, понимает ли, живёт ли. Вяло и неохотно Донхёк отходит от края сцены и бредёт на своё место; туда, куда падает свет одинокого софита.

В этот жаркий первый летний день ему неожиданно холодно в шерстяном белом свитере с голубым рисунком.

Под софитами Донхёк светится; _светит_. Ярче, чем Солнце.

Ренджун по-прежнему сидит только на задних рядах, просит Сычёна пришить несколько пуговиц к мантии красного бархата и кажется ему, что где-то он видел этот образ то ли человека, то ли Солнца. То ли бога, в честь которого своя библия есть. Там оранжевая обложка апельсиновой корки и серебристый, как цепочка на шее, готический шрифт.

Море-море, волны-волны, чьи-то проникнутые печалью и ожиданием письма. Ренджун всё _понимает_ и сопоставляет лишь сейчас. И грустно улыбается, когда Донхёк вдруг на сцене преображается.

Он одновременно и Донхёк, и свой персонаж, и его так много, так сочно, что весь этот пустой зал, весь этот пустой мир — принадлежат ему. За сценой улыбается Джэмин, поправляя свой кардиган, который в очередной раз перевернулся; под сценой улыбается Тэиль, донельзя довольный тем, что наконец-то ему удалось достучаться. Когда герой Донхёка заканчивает монолог и поворачивается спиной к зрителю, а свет над ним гаснет, слышится всхлип Тэиля.

— Это было больше, чем хорошо.

Ренджун замечает, что Донхёк этому совсем-совсем не рад.

Подхватывает на ступеньках свой рюкзак и вылетает из зала; вслед Донхёку смотрят все, ради этого даже выглядывают из-за кулис. Начинают перешептываться, пока где-то там второй главный актёр в туалете трёт своё лицо, пытаясь смыть слёзы и себя — с лица Земли.

Душу Донхёку _по-прежнему_ рвут _по-прежнему_ голодные волки, в ушах стоит страшный гул, голова кружится-кружится, так и вся планета кружится. Планета, на которой ему больше места нет. А в форточку залетает ветер, доносит запах каких-то поздних весенних цветов, которые чуть ли не круглый год цветут и бесят неимоверно.

Белые-белые, розовые-розовые.  
Опущенные.  
Хрустальные.

_Она играла любовь, пока её не познала._

С губ Донхёка слетает не то стон, не то вой. Он падает под раковину и совсем не догадывается, что за дверью стоят Джэмин с Ренджуном. 

И всё-всё _понимают_.

\\\

Марк приходит июньской полночью, когда идёт дождь и страшно бьёт в крышу гроза, и Донхёк этого совсем не ждёт, но не вздрагивает от стука в дверь, на которой криво красуется значок с номером 17, вздрагивает — как раз от мысли, что Марка совсем-совсем, внезапно-внезапно не ждёт. Тем более такого: промокшего, продрогшего, проголодавшегося.

Донхёк ставит чайник и из маленького низкого холодильника достаёт творожные колечки, которые сверху покрыты мятной и клубничной глазурью; выносит из ванной гостевое полотенце (кроме Марка — гостей не бывает, а Марка, наверное, и гостем назвать трудно; гостей видеть приятно, Марком приятно дышать) и под протесты поэта вытирает ему волосы, кончик носа, уши. Заставляет переодеться и накинуть одеяло.

И бесконечно долго отчитывает.

— Придурок, — бурчит Донхёк, наливая ему чай, — ты же простудишься. Заболеешь, умрёшь, а я делать буду что?

Марк дожёвывает пирожное и внимательно наблюдает за тем, как пальцы Донхёка танцуют по кружевной скатерти, купленной в винтажном магазине в день баснословной скидки. О козырёк крыши ударяются крупные капли, будто чьи-то слёзы. Марк думает, что это плачет Луна. От счастья.

— Так ведь можно не только от болезни умереть, — говорит вместо своих размышлений.

— Ты должен был сказать, что от болезни умирать необязательно, — Донхёк закатывает глаза и цокает.

— Ну, любовь, своего рода, тоже болезнь, — пытается пошутить Марк и обжигает чаем язык.

— Карма! — поднимает брови. — Я не хочу умирать, — уже совершенно серьёзно добавляет Донхёк, подперев рукой щёку. И сам думает, не значит ли это, что он ещё и любить не хочет.

Хотеть — не значит сделать, сделать — не значит хотеть.

Вечером уже наступившего дня у Донхёка спектакль, а Марк об этом, кажется, и не помнит. Он приходит для того, чтобы прокричать в космос (в свой единственно нужный космос) о том, что он дописал наконец ту несчастную поэму, а утром понесёт в типографию, где работает теперь Сыльги. Донхёк старательно и радостно поддакивает, хотя почти не слушает речей Марка, в голове у него звучит музыка из лифтов, перед глазами всё танцует в такт, реальный мир где-то _за_ , и голос Марка отправляет в самый сладкий сон.

Донхёк отрубается прямо так — сидя на кухне, подложив под подбородок руки; отрубается, даже несмотря на то, как быстро и шумно колотиться сердце, вспомнившее о том, что должно функционировать.

Марк сразу замечает, что Донхёк уснул и только улыбается уголком губ; целует в макушку. Переносит в комнату на кровать; так легко и просто переносит, будто Донхёк не весит ничего, будто он — ветер, игра света и совсем немного — воображение. Сон. А раз так, то…

— …я не хочу просыпаться, — шепчет самому себе Марк. И тоже проваливается. В темноту, в свет; в сказку, в кошмар; в поэзию, в отсутствие слов.

Марку снится его законченная история, Донхёку — ничего.  
Потому что он ничего и не заканчивал.  
Если задуматься — не начинал.

\\\

На остановке Марк сталкивается нос к носу с Ренджуном и сначала на это не обращает внимание; они перекидываются парой привычных для себя слов, касающихся быта, и Марк уверен, что Ренджун сейчас поедет к себе в студию писать картину с голого по пояс Джэмина. Но они садятся в один троллейбус, и Марк не выдерживает:

— Слушай, ты куда вообще?

— Ну, как и ты, на спектакль, а что?

У Марка впервые сходятся два и два:

— Погоди, Донхёк и Джэмин во всех спектаклях вместе играли?

— Да, — Ренджун отвлекается от своего телефона. — А что тебя волнует?

Волнует Марка и то, что они с Донхёком могли раньше познакомиться, и то, что Донхёк явно не явился на первый показ весенней постановки, и то, что всё в этом мире взаимосвязано, и то, что из творческого ступора он, Марк, мог выйти раньше. Если бы только знал.

— Если этого не случилось раньше, — вдруг отвечает Ренджун, будто мысли читает, — значит, так надо было. И если это не случилось позже, значит так надо было тоже.

Остаток дороги они едут в тишине. В тишине же сидят на спектакле. И Ренджун с каким-то святым удовольствием отмечает, что Марк плачет над последним монологом Донхёка.

Принц себя убивает из страха, что король узнает о его любви к принцу из другого королевства. Убить себя из-за того, что ты трус и влюблён, как драматично и предсказуемо, думается Марку. И очень-очень плачется.

В конце весь зал аплодирует, вскочив с насиженных мест. У женщин мнутся льняные платья и костюмы, у мужчин затекают шеи, у подростков болят покрасневшие от хлопков ладони. Ренджун летит к актёрам и бросает Джэмину, своему живому и счастливому принцу, букет, посылает самую чистую улыбку, а тот только пританцовывает и жестом просит подождать у запасного выхода. Марк же стоит у выхода, пока его обтекает толпа, и смотрит в глаза Донхёку, у которого до сих пор руки в искусственной крови.

— Ты просто…

Донхёк спрыгивает со сцены и в два шага оказывается рядом с Марком.

— …потрясающе сыграл.

— Спасибо, — Донхёк целует Марка в губы и дёргается, когда чувствует короткий удар тока. И привкус.

Разве может от апельсина быть такой горький?

А дальше, когда они сидят на кухне у Ренджуна и Марка, пьют шампанское, цитируют что-то непонятное, и периодически да целуются, Донхёку кажется, что у него из-под ног земля уходит.

— Будешь? — спрашивает Марк, кивая на цитрус и беря нож.

— Нет, — Донхёк качает головой. — Мне кажется, ещё чуть-чуть — аллергия на них появится, уже тошно.

Марк неловко шутит:

— Надеюсь, на меня у тебя аллергии нет?

— Марк! — Донхёк резко хлопает рукой по столу. — На тебя её не может не быть, понимаешь? — и смеётся.

Но Марку почему-то совсем не смешно.  
Он роняет нож, и тот неприятно стучит об пол, пугая Донхёка.

\\\

Рабочий день Юно сам для себя решает закончить пораньше.

Ему хочется прийти в квартиру, упасть на диван и позалипать в ноут, вычитывая написанные за ночь тексты, пока никого из других жильцов нет: Тэён ещё с утра по вопросам публикации поехал к Сыльги (та устроилась работать в типографию и теперь по дружбе помогает писателям получать свои — по её же словам — _заслуженные_ первые тиражи, сейчас, например, все очень ждут выхода поэмы Марка); а Донён, как это обычно бывает, незадолго до обеда куда-то смылся, чтобы наверняка доебаться до случайных знакомых, идущих по надоевшему за несколько лет маршруту.

Поднимается по скрипучим ступенькам, и скрипит у него даже грудная клетка. Юно открывает дверь, с порога сбрасывает потрёпанные конверсы и замирает.

— Вы ч-чего дома?

Тэён поднимает голову. Вокруг него и Донёна разбросаны листы, чистые и смятые, забитые словами и ровные; они в них тонут, будто в Океане, и тут появляется из ниоткуда на спасательном корабле Юно.

Решит ли он прыгнуть к ним и затонуть?  
Или поможет им выжить, добросит до берега?

— Мне этот, — Тэён кивает в сторону товарища, — позвонил и…

— …предложил вместе что-нибудь создать, — гордо объявляет Донён. — Я просто шёл по улице, а в голову, знаете, мысль ударила. Хочу написать сказку. Ну, специалиста по ним я знаю только одного.

— Сомнительный комплимент, — морщится Юно, но присаживается рядом…

…и берёт один из листков, валяющихся без дела. Тут же хватает ручку и начинает что-то зачёркивать и исправлять, шепча себе под нос. Донён за ним наблюдает с хитрым прищуром, сам себе улыбается, когда замечает, что Тэён тоже полностью погружён в работу. В распахнутое окно с улыбкой заглядывает наступившее лето, а в воздухе летает запах истории.

История эта не сказочная, волшебная, чудесная;  
история эта простая, обычная, будничная.

В ней много, как это часто бывает, сюжетных дыр, преувеличений, конфликтов чересчур. И под ногами абсолютно так же вьётся тёмно-серый кот, и кто-то темноволосый не делится сигаретой, и кто-то с веснушками продаёт книги, и кто-то портит любимые шарфы. В ней кто-то кого-то находит, но что-то при этом теряет, а кто-то ничего не находит, потому что это ничто находит само, как вдохновение, любовь или широкополая шляпа идеального размера.

— Романы пишут все, — говорит Донён. — Вы попробуйте написать _жизнь_.

— Звучишь слишком пафосно, — морщится Тэён, — мы же типа рок-группы, просто мы не музыку пишем.

— Да плевать, пишем же.

— В данный момент, — Юно протягивает Донёну листы, — как раз ты и не пишешь.

— Вот возьму, — Донён улыбается, — и напишу.

\\\

К июлю выходит первый тираж марковой поэмы, и Юно говорит, что это нужно непременно отметить, идею поддерживает Донён, и Тэёну ничего не остаётся, только согласиться. Втроём они вваливаются с огромными пакетами в коридор квартиры, где в тусклом свете лампочки стоит заспанный Ренджун.

— Вы что? Пить собрались с самого утра?

— Это же, — Донён пожимает плечами, — как Новый год.

— Только ещё масштабнее, — поддакивает Юно, — да не стесняйся, все свои!

Ренджун пропускает их вперёд, наблюдает за тем, как писатели знакомятся с Джэмином и выспрашивают у него про влюблённость Марка, будто Джэмин должен знать всё на свете и все сплетни — особенно. Они перебираются в кухню, где разбирают пакеты и гремят бутылками, посудой, смеют и даже разбивают одну чашку.

— Одной больше, одной меньше.

— Ты это, — спрашивает у Донёна Ренджун, — и про книги свои говоришь?

— Да, — хором отвечают Юно и Тэён.

Последний подскакивает, когда за его спиной скрипит дверь и появляется заспанный Марк:

— Какого дьявола вы здесь шумите?

Донхёк тоже не спит, лежит на правом боку, смотрит в окно и старается ровно дышать. Он чувствует себя так, как чувствовал себя в шестнадцать, семнадцать. Ветер ему кричит в ухо, и Донхёк впервые хочет сопротивляться этому крику.

Но хотеть — не значит сделать. Сделать — не значит хотеть.

Вдох-выдох- _лети_.

Вот и она — тайна Донхёка; он совсем не умеет стоять на своём и во всём подчиняется внутреннему инстинкту, следует за порывом, ждёт решения большой и страшной Судьбы, а она дама властная. И ещё более хитрая сука, чем Донён.

В итоге Донхёк выходит ко всем, когда Ренджун уже накрыл стол, и даже улыбается, целует Марка, хотя ему горько-горько-горько, но не так, как горько на свадьбе. Пьяно, громко и страстно.

Ему горько-горько-горько, как горько на похоронах. Всё так же пьяно, громко, но вяло.

— У меня что-то голова болит, я схожу за таблетками и вернусь, — и хмурится при этом, и заламывает пальцы, и глядит в пол.

Марк улыбается, губами касается горячего лба:

— До скорой встречи.

Донхёк улыбается широко-широко, звонко смеётся сквозь глухие слёзы:

— До скорой встречи, — и кивает, хотя знает, что понятие «скоро» у каждого своё. Для Марка это пара часов, максимум дней. Для Донхёка…

…он и сам не знает, что такое «скоро» и сколько оно длится. Знает только, что во рту у него привкус сиропа от кашля, а не сладость от вишнёвой шипучки; и вроде бы цвет — одинаковый, но что-то — всё-таки другое. А когда что-то меняется и идёт не так, нужно бросать всё на свете и бежать, куда глядят глаза. Донхёк свои глаза — закрывает, но бег от этого только становится быстрее.

— Донхёк, а купи торт к чаю, — кричит Джэмин.

И он замирает уже в дверях, ломает ноготь, цепляясь за косяк, внезапно начинает ровнее дышать, и сердце даже замедляется впервые за полтора месяца. Донхёку становится легко и радостно:

— Конечно! Шоколадный или фруктовый?

— Шоколадный… — тут же отвечает Марк.

— …с ягодами вишен, — улыбается ему Донхёк.

И закрывает за собой дверь.


End file.
